bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Sister
.]] '''Little Sisters' are young girls appearing to be around seven years old (perhaps five or six, as their nature suggest), who have been genetically altered and mentally conditioned to reclaim ADAM from the dead around Rapture. Little Sisters are almost always accompanied by a Big Daddy. They are completely immune to damage and have no offensive abilities. Attacking them, however, will incur the wrath of their protector. __TOC__ History ADAM is excreted by a Sea Slug found near Rapture. However, the sea slug did not naturally produce ADAM in large enough quantities for serious research and exploitation. Brigid Tenenbaum developed a procedure whereby a sea slug was implanted in a host's stomach. After the host fed, inducing regurgitation yielded up to thirty times the amount of usable ADAM. Female children were found to be the only viable hosts. After implantation, they were known as Little Sisters. Frank Fontaine used his Little Sisters Orphanage in Apollo Square as a front to obtain a supply of hosts for Tenenbaum. When that failed, Ryan's men took the little girls promising they would become the salvation of Rapture. Naturally, he told them nothing about the process through which that would occur. Although Tenenbaum hoped to keep the children in a vegetative state, they had to be fully functional in order to produce ADAM. They still maintained many of the ordinary characteristics of children: laughing, playing, smiling, singing. Dr. Suchong, realizing that the need for ADAM was greater than the amount produced by the Little Sisters, pioneered a way for them to recycle Adam from the blood of dead Splicers, greatly increasing their ADAM yield. Naturally, the children were resistant to this demand. Dr. Suchong was able to mentally condition the children to have a neurological impulse to feed and made them associate the bodies of dead Splicers as "angels" to make the process more appealing for the girls. With a physical and neurological drive in place, the Little Sisters now eagerly pursued harvesting of ADAM in Rapture. The ADAM coursing through their bodies made them virtually indestructible. However, they still had the stature and strength of small girls. They would be a constant target for abduction and exploitation. Dr. Suchong conceived of partnering each Little Sister with a Big Daddy, a heavily spliced human grafted into an armored diving suit. A pheromone produced by the Big Daddy attracted the Little Sisters, and its counterpart produced by the Little Sisters drove the Big Daddies to defend them with their lives. The first successfully bonded Little Sister was Eleanor Lamb. The Little Sisters, because of the pheromone, are strongly attached to the Big Daddies, affectionately calling them "Mister Bubbles" or "Mister B". A message can also, on occasion, be heard over the intercom, stating, "Please remember that it is against the law to approach the Little Sister." When a Big Daddy is killed, its Little Sisters will stop whatever they're doing and mourn its death. Interestingly, as shown in recent trailers for BioShock 2, when the player (a Big Daddy) comes across a Little Sister, she stalls for a few seconds then replies "Mister... Mister B? It's you, you're all better again!" This is due to Eleanor Lamb's psychological affinity to the player (Big Daddy). Being the first Little Sister (as well as her ADAM augmentation), Eleanor Lamb possesses a psychological link between all Little Sisters. This allows Eleanor's affection to the player transfer over to every Little Sister and allows the player to adopt any Little Sister in Rapture. Removal of the sea slug from the host under normal circumstances is fatal. Although the host does not die immediately (their heartbeat can be heard), it was likened to taking a patient off life support: their demise was inevitable. In a forced removal, a large amount of ADAM could still be obtained from the sea slug. However, Tenenbaum's constant contact with the Little Sisters and their unsuppressed childlike behavior eventually caused her to seek a way to safely remove the sea slug. In time, she was able to design a Plasmid to accomplish just that. However, the Plasmid could not reverse the mental conditioning: only time could accomplish that. Tenenbaum then established a safe house for restored Little Sisters in the tunnels beneath Olympus Heights. BioShock Number of Little Sisters in Rapture There are a total of 21 Little Sisters which can be rescued or harvested, disregarding any extra Little Sisters which may appear as a result of glitches. If the player harvests all 21 of these Little Sisters, he or she will gain a total of 3360 ADAM throughout the game. If the player rescues all of the Little Sisters, and finds all of the gifts from Dr. Tenenbaum, he or she will earn a total of 3080 ADAM. Accessing the start menu will reveal the number of Little Sisters in the player's current level, as well as their current status. *Welcome to Rapture: 2 **2 Little Sisters can be seen in 2 Hidey Holes extremely briefly, and one Little Sister is seen for a moment, but none of them can be rescued or harvested. *Medical Pavilion: 2 **Only the second Little Sister is protected by a Big Daddy. *Neptune's Bounty: 3 **An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug *Arcadia: 2 **An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug *Farmer's Market: 1 *Fort Frolic: 3 **An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug. *Hephaestus: 3 *Olympus Heights: 2 *Apollo Square: 2 *Point Prometheus: 3 *Proving Grounds: ? **The Little Sister which the player needs to protect is not counted because she cannot be rescued or harvested, since she is no longer implanted with a slug. *The Endgame: ? **After fighting Fontaine, the player can only see Little Sisters coming out of their vents and stabbing Fontaine to death with their needles. Little Sister Rewards Every three Little Sisters rescued nets the player a reward in the form of a teddy bear clutching a present left at a nearby Gatherer's Garden. The cured Little Sister who delivered the present can sometimes be seen running to the nearest vent. The following list assumes an all rescue path is followed. #Gift (Neptune's Bounty) - 200 ADAM, Hypnotize Big Daddy and 12 Armor-piercing Pistol rounds. #Gift (Arcadia) - 200 ADAM, Safecracker, 12 Electric Buck. #Gift (Fort Frolic) - 200 ADAM, Hypnotize Big Daddy 2, 4 First Aid Kits. #Gift (Hephaestus) - 200 ADAM, 4 Eve Hypo, 6 Proximity Mine. #Gift (Olympus Heights) - 200 ADAM, Armored Shell 2, 12 Incendiary Bolt. #Gift (Apollo Square) - 200 ADAM, Prolific Inventor, 150 Liquid Nitrogen. #Gift (Point Prometheus) - 200 ADAM, 100 Antipersonnel Auto Rounds, 4 First Aid Kits. Strategy Every three Little Sisters the player harvests will grant them 480 ADAM (160 x 3), whilst every three they save will grant them 440 (80 x 3 + 200), plus many excellent Gene tonics as well as the Hypnotize Big Daddy Plasmid, as well as a bountiful quantity of First Aid Kits or EVE Hypos. Harvesting represents the short-term solution: Not only will the player end up with more ADAM than if they had saved the Little Sisters, but the first few levels of the game will be much easier to achieve. Coupled with the potential for sampling many different Plasmids and Gene tonics at once, this is the ideal strategy for someone playing BioShock for the first time. This path unlocks the unhappiest ending to the game. Saving, on the other hand, is a long-term investment. While it is harder to survive the first few levels with this path, it ultimately offers greater rewards. The gene tonics and Plasmids the player receives are among the most powerful in the game and cannot be obtained otherwise. The ADAM gap between a Harvester and a Rescuer (280 ADAM in total) is also compensated by these bonuses. However, these rewards may or may not suit one's playstyle (due to the benevolent nature of Dr. Tenenbaum, all of these rewards offer non-aggressive boons), so it is recommended to either look up the rewards individually or play the game as a Harvester first. This option is recommended for experienced players or for those who have already played the game. This strategy will also unlock the happiest ending in the game. Mixing both strategies is not excluded. By both harvesting and saving the Little Sisters the player offers themselves a generous dose of ADAM, with unique Plasmids and Gene tonics to boot. Please note that the player only gets their rescue reward after saving three Little Sisters, so if one is feeling scrupulous do so in blocks of three so as to get that reward as quickly as possible. Also note that this strategy will never get the player as much ADAM as a pro-Harvester, nor as many unique rewards as a pro-Rescuer. However, with efficient planning and harvest/rescue alternation one can combine the advantages of both paths, making one's life easier during the first stages of the game while being able to use a Big Daddy as a bodyguard. This option can be taken by any type of gamer, regardless of their skill or experience level. This path will also offer the player a unique ending to the game, similar to that of the Harvester ending but less miserable. BioShock 2 In BioShock 2, the tactics into gaining ADAM are very similar. Once the player comes across a Little Sister, they can either Harvest her, or Adopt her. It should be noted that Little Sisters rarely carry much ADAM when first meeting her. Instead the player can put her on their shoulders and look for an ADAM-rich corpse. This will attract the Splicers' attention, forcing the player to set up a perimeter. Once she has harvested the ADAM, the player will have two choices. They can either send her to a Little Sister Vent back to Tenenbaum or they can harvest her as she will contain a lot more ADAM. The Little Sister will give the player ADAM every time she harvests a Splicer. This system is meant to be an even harder choice for the player. Despite being a Big Daddy, the Little Sisters only trust Subject Delta with their life because Eleanor wills them to using her connection to them. It is believed the pheromones they are drawn to which are used by newer Big Daddies are lacking on Delta since he didn't need them; even if you gain a reputation as an 'abusive father' of sorts from harvesting, they still trust you like any other Big Daddy. By saving little sisters, the player can earn a present, including a Gene Tonic called Proud Parent, increasing the ADAM harvested per corpse by 20, and the Demanding Father tonic that increases the speed at which the Sister gathers ADAM. If one adopts all the little sisters and harvests them, the total ADAM (not counting Big Sisters and slugs) is 3360, while adopting and saving results in 3080 (with Proud Parent and the ADAM from the gifts). The difference is only 280 ADAM. But to maximise the adam gain, you can rescue the first 4 little sisters to aquire Proud Parent, then harvest the rest. In the multiplayer, Little Sisters are in several game modes as a capturable objective. Number of Little Sisters in Rapture There are 12 little sisters in the game who can be rescued or harvested. *Adonis Luxury Resort: 5 **Eleanor Lamb can be seen in the intro. Additionally, one Little Sister can be seen in a hidey-hole, two can be seen getting caught by Big Sisters and one can be seen accompanying a Rumbler. none of which can be rescued/harvested. *Atlantic Express: 0 *Ryan Amusements: 1 **Subject Delta is forced to adopt and gather twice with this Little Sister. *Pauper's Drop: 2 *Siren Alley: 3 *Dionysus Park: 3 **Subject Delta must deal with all 3 Little Sisters. *Fontaine Futuristics: 3 *Persephone Outer: 1 **Controlled by the player, can collect ADAM for Delta. *Inner Persephone: 8+ **All of these are either harvested or saved by Eleanor Lamb. Little Sister Rewards A reward is hidden in a teddy bear at a nearby Gatherer's Garden for every 4 sisters rescued. A bug sometimes prevents the Little Sister from moving away until Delta is right next to her. #Gift (Siren Alley) 80 ADAM, Proud Parent. #Gift (Dionysus Park) 120 ADAM, Demanding Father. #Gift (Fontaine Futuristics) 200 ADAM, 100 Dollars, 1 Creme-Filled Cake. Strategy While the harvest/save dilemma is still present in the sequel, a new mechanic is introduced: adoption. This section will cover the latter strategy. For information on the two other mechanics, see the previous section. *Each Little Sister can harvest up to two corpses each. Since ADAM is the most precious resource in the game and can only be found in (very) limited supply, it is heavily recommended to have the Little Sister harvest as many corpses as possible. *Each successful harvest yields 40 ADAM, meaning the player can harvest up to 80 ADAM per Sister by adoption alone. Use of the Proud Parent Tonic increases the gain from 40 to 60 ADAM per corpse, the final amount given upon harvesting or rescuing the Little Sister is unaffected. *When having spotted a corpse, secure the entire area: hack every machine, equip the right gene tonics, most importantly Proud Parent and Demanding Father, fill up on ammo, health and EVE, and buy enough First Aid Kits and EVE Hypos to be able to wage a small war. Having done that, take note of all the passages that lead to the corpse and devise an adapted battle plan. Next up, lay traps (Trap Rivets, Trap Spears, etc on those passages and around the corpse. If one has any Miniature Turrets, deploy them too. If the player considers themselves sufficiently prepared, signal to the Little Sister that she can start harvesting. *Upon adopting a Little Sister, an icon to the middle left of the HUD will indicate the Little Sister's status: if the Little Sister is on Delta's shoulders, the icon will show a Little Sister standing in front of a Big Daddy. When the Little Sister starts harvesting, a progress bar will appear, showing how much time the player has left before the Little Sister will have finished extracting ADAM from the corpse (thus ending the waves of Splicers). When harvesting, the icon will change to a Little Sister sticking her needle into a corpse. If the Little Sister is being assaulted by a Splicer the icon will change to a vivid exclamation mark, and the progress bar will pause until the Little Sister is freed from her aggressor. *The best form of weaponry when dealing with multiple waves of Splicers, besides traps, is ordnance and plasmids capable of dealing very quickly with several enemies, for example the Gatling Gun or the Cannon. However, it is recommended to conserve resources and use the cheapest ammunition types if possible. Gallery Image:Proto Sister.JPG|Early concept art for ADAM gatherers, from BioShock: Breaking the Mold Image:LittleSisterEarlyConcept.jpg|A Little Sister concept art. Image:Little Sister Needle.png|The ADAM Harvesting Tool. Image:Little Sister Tunnel.png|The vents Little Sisters use to get around Rapture. Image:Down 1024x640.jpg|A Little Sister mourning over the slaying of her faithful protector. Image:Big_daddy_and_little_sister.png|"Always stay close to a friend." File:Gatherer Bar.png|The Little Sister health bar. Videos Video:Bioshock Little Sister and Big Daddy Introduction|Introduction to Little Sisters Video:Bioshock - All 3 Alternate Endings|What Happens to the Little Sisters? Video:Bioshock 2: Harvesting a Little Sister Video:Bioshock 2: Rescuing a Little Sister Bugs/Glitches *In the PC version 1.0 of BioShock 2 if the player chooses to bind a different key for "use" they will still be prompted to press the original "use" key when adopting a Little Sister, but this will do nothing. Pressing the key that has been re-bound to "use" will allow the player to adopt a Little Sister. Trivia *It is stated in an Audio Diary, that the Little Sisters are invulnerable to damage due to the regenerative ability of the Sea Slugs within them. This explains why they cannot be hurt by the player or other splicers. However, the little girls will still be immune to damage even after they have been rescued by Jack. Attempting to harm them as they run to the nearest vent will have no effect, possibly due to residual ADAM still in their bodies. *The "Little Sister" seen in the BioShock X06 Trailer[http://www.gametrailers.com/video/x06-trailer-bioshock/13584 BioShock X06 trailer] at GameTrailers.com features little to none of a Little Sister's characteristics, besides her ADAM extractor. This is most likely because the teaser presented content that was still under development. *There are three corpses of little girls found in one of the Mercury Suites apartments. Each of these little girls are actually reused rescued Little Sister models. Interestingly, they are not affected by Telekinesis. *In Cohen's Collection in Fort Frolic, there are many plaster-coated figures sitting at a table including plaster-coated Little Sister models. However, these are actual statues rather than real Little Sisters, as they produce plaster when hit instead of blood. *When Jack first approaches the Little Sister Vent found in the Kashmir Restaurant, he can catch a glimpse of glowing eyes. *Like many of the objects in Rapture, the Little Sister's needle appears to be cobbled together out of whatever the makers could salvage: a large needle, a hose nozzle, and a baby bottle in this case. *Originally, the player was to collect ADAM directly from the sea slugs that produce it. However, the developers wanted to give the choice of harvesting ADAM more impact, so the host design went through many changes, including a small chipmunk like creature (like in the Utropolis story), but the effect was deemed too comedic. The concept of Little Sisters stemmed from the need to find a more empathetic victim for the player.BioShock: Breaking the Mold at The Cult of Rapture *There is a slight discrepancy in the method of recycling ADAM from dead bodies. In theory, Little Sister would have to drink ALL the body fluids of a corpse in order to recycle all the ADAM. However it is observed that the Sisters stab the corpses in a random place with their needles and only extract a small amount of fluid. There is a possibility that ADAM is stored in a specific place or organ of the human body that only Little Sisters can find. The Spider Splicer's organ, an item that can replenish health, could be an example of said organ. *It is revealed in BioShock 2 that the Little Sisters see the world of Rapture very differently than the other inhabitants do. Instead of seeing the dark, deteriorated state of the city, they see rosy marble floors with pink drapings, and flowering vines growing everywhere. Statues appear as a Big Daddies, and the "angels", which are in reality the dead bodies of Splicers, appear as bodies lying on the ground with the outline of a halo and angel wings surrounding them. Splicers themselves appear as beautiful, elegantly dressed men and women in masquerade masks. Occasionally the screen will flash back to the grim, twisted reality of Rapture's decay, but whether these flashes are unique to the player or else something shared by all Little Sisters is not known. It is speculated, however, that flashing back to reality may be a psychological defense mechanism that is activated when threatened by an outside source, or to be able to interact with reality more efficiently.BioShock 2 Little Sister Gameplay at YouTube *While seeing the world through the eyes of a Little Sister, the world also reflects the moral actions that the player has made, statues depicting a Big Daddy mimic what the player chose to do with the significant NPC's that playthrough, an example is 'Auntie' Grace Holloway with the game captioning something along the lines of "when daddy met auntie Grace", if the player killed her the statue found in the main hall reflects this by having Delta in an aggressive pose over Grace. Stanley Poole is referred to as Uncle and is reflected in a similar manner as Grace. Gil is depicted as a great serpent and should he be killed Delta is shown to be subduing him in a conquering pose, that statue is in the same room as Graces. This is likely a result of Eleanor's link to the sisters since she seeks to learn from the players actions and as such their actions are of great interest and impact to her and how she views the world around her therefore it changes the view of the sisters world also. The NPCs are also well known to Eleanor hence their family like titles. References fr:Petite Soeur Category:Research Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies